winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Trix (Group)/Gallery
Seasons |-|Season 1= DarcyS1.png ~Trix Convergance~.jpg ~Stormy Power!~.jpg ~Icy Power!~.jpg ~Darcy POWER!~.jpg ~Trix Dolls~.jpg ~Stormy Doll~.jpg ~Darcy Doll~.jpg ~Icy's Doll Melts~.jpg Winx_Club_-_Episode_125_(7).jpg|The Trix march forward to Alfea. capture_004_17082013_111529_400.png Trix Vacuüm Icy.png ~Trix Meditate~.jpg IcyNick.png IcyS1.jpg The-trix-PPPP-the-winx-club-37092735-332-363.jpg 36392 35936.jpg |-|Season 2= Season-2-Episode-8-Party-Monster-the-winx-club-21903385-320-240.jpg Trix Fairy Disguise 5.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 4.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 3.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 2.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 1.PNG ~Trix Gloomix 2~.jpg ~Trix Gloomix 1~.jpg ~The Rise of the Gloomix~.jpg ~Stormy in Lighthaven 2~.jpg ~Stormy in Lighthaven 1~.jpg ~Icy's Gloomix Attack~.jpg ~Gloomix~.jpg ~Gloomix Fly~.jpg ~Gloomix Cooperation~.jpg ~Darcy's First Gloomix Attack~.jpg ~Darcy and Icy in Lighthaven Prison~.jpg ~Darcy As A Gypsy~.jpg ~Gloomix Display~.jpg DarcyGypsy.jpg DarcyDisguise.png Trix Gloomix Icy.png ~Darcy Gloomix Pose~.jpg ~Icy and Stormy Gloomix~.jpg IcyDisguise.png ~The MegaTrix~.jpg ~MegaTrix Crash~.jpg ~Birth of the MegaTrix~.jpg ~Stormy's Spellbook~.jpg Trix Combined 2.jpg |-|Season 3= ~Trix Lounge 2~.jpg ~Trix Lounge 1~.jpg TrixDisenchantix #2.jpg ~Stormy with the Winx~.jpg Trix Disenchantix - Episode 324.jpg S3-ep14-stormy-spelled.jpg ~Valtor Helps The Trix Escape~.jpg ~Stella Attacks the Disenchantix~.jpg ~Valtor Chastises the Trix~.jpg ~Darcy with Valtor.jpg ~Darcy and Valtor~.jpg ~Young Trix~.jpg ~Valtor With The Trix~.jpg ~Valtor and the Trix~.jpg ~Valtor and the Trix Meeting~.jpg Stormy's Straight Hair.jpg Young Darcy.jpg ~Stormy and Darcy Lend a Hand~.jpg ~Stormy and Darcy Conquer Sky~.jpg ~Icy's Fury~.jpg ~Icy VS Bloom - IN YOUR FACE~.jpg ~Icy Headshot~.jpg ~Darcy VS Nabu~.jpg ~Stormy's Fan~.jpg ~Darcy Shrugs~.jpg ~Darcy Sculpts~.jpg ~Darcy Poise~.jpg ~Darcy Grins~.jpg ~Icy's Disenchantix Attack~.jpg ~Icy's Disenchantix - Profile~.jpg ~Icy Disenchantix - FREAKED~.jpg ~Disenchantix Trix Pose~.jpg ~Disenchantix ATTACK~.jpg ~Darcy's Disenchantix Powers~.jpg ~Darcy VS Stella~.jpg ~Darcy and Stormy's Disenchantix~.jpg ~Darcy and Stormy Disenchantix~.jpg ~Bloom VS Disenchantix~.jpg ~Stormy with the Winx~.jpg ~Darcy Disenchantix~.png ~Stormy Disenchantix~.png Stormydisenchantix.jpg ~Icy Disenchantix~.png ~Icy Disenchantix Attack~.jpg ~Disenchantix~.jpg ~Robes for Stormy~.jpg ~Not Exactly Stormy's Style~.jpg ~Icy's Robes~.jpg ~Icy's Nails~.jpg ~Icy Doesn't Like Her Robes~.jpg ~Icy Accuses In Robes~.jpg ~Hey, Why Doesn't Darcy Have To Wear These~.jpg ~Mismatching Trix~.jpg Stormy's Fairy Disguise 3.PNG Trixbio1.png ~Stormy's Magic~.jpg |-|Season 4= Coming soon... |-|Season 5= Coming soon.. |-|Season 6= Trix - Episode 603.jpg DarcyStormySeason6.PNG|Darcy and Stormy season 6 Diaspro_presents_herself_to_the_Trix.png|Diaspro presents herself to the Trix The Trix S6.png the trixxx.png Capture 017 31072014 100801 089.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h37m53s227.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h22m21s95.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h17m55s18.png Gzhj.png the-spill-018.jpg Trix15.jpg Winx_Trix.jpg capture_002_04112013_133905_363.png trix_season_6_by_darcykitty123-d6ks8h5.jpg Episode 601 (20).png Darcy Profile.png Stormy Power Up Pendant.png |-|Season 7= Icy 7x24.png Icy 7x24 2.png Icy 7x24 3.png Trix S7.png Darcy S7.png Stormy S7.png Icy S7.png Trix 7x24.png Trix 7x24 2.png Fairies 7x24 4.png Darcy & Kemmy 7x24.png Icy & Frostbite 7x24.png Fairies & Witches 7x24.png Icy & Brafilius 7x24.png Icy & Brafilius 7x24 2.png Stormy & Occula 7x24 2.png Movies |-|Movies= Trix en 3d.jpg 3D-Trix-Sirenix-the-winx-club-32734604-500-281.png Artworks |-|Artworks= ~Stormy Civilian 3~.png ~Stormy Civilian 2~.jpg ~Stormy Civilian 1~.jpg ~Darcy Witch 2~.jpg ~Darcy Civilian 2~.gif ~Stormy Witch 2~.jpg ~Darcy Civilian 1~.png ~Icy Witch 3~.gif ~Icy Witch 1~.jpg ~Icy Gloomix~.jpg ~Icy Civilian 2~.jpg ~Icy Civilian 1~.png Icy's Fairy Disguise.PNG Trix Disenchantrix Icy.png Icy on thrown.jpg 709560.jpg Others DarcyCivilian.jpg Stormy000000023457.png 250.png Winx-the-winx-club-22250223-800-1000.png|link=Trix ~Trix Together~.jpg ~Icy Poise~.jpg ~Stormy's Specs~.jpg ~Darcy Freaked~.jpg ~Trix Inspect~.jpg ~Smug Darcy~.jpg ~Darcy Blast~.jpg ~Trix LineUp~.jpg ~Trix Dissent~.jpg ~Stormy Reclines~.jpg ~Trix Civilian Group~.jpg ~Trix Civilian Attack~.jpg ~Trix - Flying Civilians~.jpg Trix4al.jpg Ladyofflowers da da darcyy!!.JPG Darcy1 (1).jpg 514791 1293408658658 480 360.jpg 17ni.jpg ImagesCA6NA7CA.jpg ImagesCAA8Z91T.jpg IcyMA.png TrixSLK.png DarcyMA.png StormyMA.png Trix witches (6).jpg Trix witches (20).jpg Trix witches (32).jpg Icy2rl0.jpg 694041 1315708157194 232 158.jpg 408355 1272769069783 425 300.jpg WinX Club VHS 6.gif winx-trix-9.jpg winx-spells-1.jpg _g1cH5c88qk.jpg 7gEADC22JcQ.jpg 9dNJZuz9kSY.jpg 19rt54.jpg 826874374.jpg Dark_Sirenix.png Blizzard_+_lightning_bolt_+_dark_spell_518_2.png Dark_hypnotic.png Dark_Sirenix_convergence.png Trix spell.png The trix atacking poletia.jpg Statues_of_ice #2.png 346de5a2aec85090e9e4f17e745805d5.jpg 16 0.jpg Revenge-of-the-trix-large-trix #2.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Winx Club Gallery Category:Trix Category:Icy Category:Stormy Category:Darcy